


Erika's Shipping

by Chibieska



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, One-Sided Relationship, fujoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: For a fujoshi like Erika, any boy had a potential boyfriend. Even Walker, but he was not very happy with this idea of having a boyfriend





	Erika's Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! belongs to Ryogo Narita
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It all started with a misunderstanding and that was usually how the things started.

Kadota Kyouhei and Yumasaki Walker went to the grocery store, two blocks from the apartment they lived. Things were quieter in Ikebukuro and the group had some free time. Togusa Saburo was washing the van and Karisawa Erika went to buy her new manga collection, and Walker would have gone with her if Dotachin had not dragged him into the grocery store.

Beers, cigarettes, chocolates and instant noodles, they needed nothing more for a few days.

Rain clouds are formed rapidly over the city, and the storm fell on them without notice. They ran the two blocks, protecting the purchases and came to the apartment, the soaked clothes.

Kadota joined a hot bath, while Walker twisted wet shirt and put the clothes in the centrifuge, waiting his turn for the bath. Saburo offered a towel, and helped him dry Walker’s dripping hair, that's when Erika arrived.

“The sky is falling out there...” She said as she closed the umbrella and eyes migrated to Saburo and Walker.

She said nothing and didn’t need to, her eyes widened, and cheeks were slightly pink, she joined hands in a passionate gesture. Walker knew she had misinterpreted the scene. And in next days, she always threw a bright, emotional look every time she saw Saburo and Walker interacting and often dragged Kadota out of the apartment to give the supposed couple some privacy.

In the beginning, Walker did not care, he knew Erika very well and her fujoshi dreams. Even laughed a few times, but as the days went by, that situation became annoying and inconvenient.

“I'm in doubt,” Erika shoved her hands into her pockets, staring at the scene in the square. Izaya and Shizuo were having another one of those fights that ended with stop signs and drink machines flying. “They were always my favorite ship, this love-hate relationship," she said thoughtfully. "But I like your relationship with Saburo, the teenager attracted to a protective older man.“ She stared at him narrow-eyed.

“Erika...” Walker gave a sigh. He was not bothered by the jokes, but she was moving away. They had always been together, the same tastes for anime and manga, they liked the same foods and the same activities, they understood each other deeply and Walker had always liked that. He liked to have her around, smiles and jokes, he liked her completely. But now, she always quit when he was interacting with Saburo, she was doing her things alone because she doesn’t want to take his time.

“You know, I think Dotachin and I should move, so you have more...”

“Erika!”

“It would be easier to...”

“Erika.” He pulled her by the shoulders, facing her. “I don’t care if you have these yaoi ships but stop shipping me wrong.”

She studied briefly, then her eyes widened in realization. “I got it wrong, right?”

“Yes.” He let a smile slide across his kitsune face.

“Saburo was giving you advice on how to win Dotachin's heart.” She clapped her hands as if she had discovered a great secret. “I ended up messing...”

“No, it's not him that I like, it's...”

“You know it's an impossible love, as the Dotachin is destined to be with Chikage” she sighed. “But I'll support you, sure” she finished, the animation back in her voice, as if there was a preposterous idea to solve the case. Yumasaki tried to stop her, but she was not listening. Kadota and Walker was a ship that she had not even thought, she needed to further develop this idea in her mind.

The boy gave a sigh, defeated, would not be so easy to make her understand that if he ship himself with someone, was with her. The fancy fujoshi barrier she had created, his feelings wouldn’t cross so easily. In the end, he could only watch while she created a couple name for Dotachin and he.

Maybe one day Erika would notice his feelings, but it certainly would not be simple or fluffy, it would probably be during a misunderstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> N / A: In real life, I'm Erika with dubious ships.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
